


Lesson to Learn

by DesertVixen



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone should know better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson to Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/gifts).



Her hoverboard was gone. Again.

This time, Calhoun was prepared.

Ralph hadn’t expected her to laugh. He looked over her shoulder, and saw she was watching Vanellope on a hand-held device.

“Tracker on the hoverboard,” she explained.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Just watch, Wreck-It.” It was a shame, Calhoun thought. The kid was a natural on the hoverboard. Lessons needed to be taught.

She hit the control that made the hoverboard flip over and return to base.

When Vanellope came back, drenched in chocolate and looking annoyed, Calhoun had one thing to tell her. “Don’t take my stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I loved your prompt.


End file.
